Advienne que pourra Malefoy !
by Evyliane
Summary: Concentré d'OS sur le couple Granger/Malefoy. Sans sucre ajouté ni conservateur. Juste quelques épisodes drôles ou sexy de la vie des deux protagonistes !
1. Chapter 1

Arthur profitait de l'inattention de sa femme pour essayer le nouvel appareil moldu que le père d'Hermione lui avait apporté, et quoi de mieux que le mariage de sa fille pour apprendre à se servir d'une caméra portable, enfin d'une mécara portable pour Monsieur Weasley. Il alluma celle-ci et regarda avec délectation et une joie infantile le voyant rouge clignotant. Il ajusta l'image d'une Hermione à l'envers en mettant l'objectif du bon côté et murmura un « Action » qui fit sourire ses fils jumeaux.

Hermione, souriante, se leva, et tapota sa coupe avec sa baguette.

« - Votre attention s'il vous plait, j'aimerais porter un toast. »

Elle se tourna vers le couple enlacé et le silence se fit progressivement.

« Harry, mon meilleur ami. Notre rencontre date à présent, nous avions quoi, 11 ans ? Age ingrat, je te l'accorde… Je me revois encore t'hurler des propos dignes d'une miss-je-sais-tout 'Harry James Potter ! tu n'es qu'un irresponsable irréfléchi !' 'Si McGo l'apprend…

Minerva lança une œillade outragée à son ancienne élève préférée.

…ce sera cinquante points de moins, par Merlin !' Et mon rôle de mère poule qui ressortait souvent 'Harry, mouche-toi' 'Harry enlève tes sales pattes de mes seins' Ah non ! ça malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu à te le dire »

Rire de l'assemblée.

« Alors aujourd'hui c'est un discours tout autre que je vais te tenir. A toi et à ta chère et tendre. Ginny, ma furie, que-dire ? »

Hermione prit un air fougueux et rageur, pointant du doigt la mariée et maugréa un « Tu me l'as volé traîtresse » ponctué par de nombreux rires.

« Hum, enfin… Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la plus apte à faire ça, okay je suis la meilleure quand il s'agit de lancer un Sonorus, j'ai une flûte de pétibulles entre les doigts et l'attention de l'assemblée…enfin, ce qu'il en reste… »

Hermione lança un regard menaçant vers Fred et George, bien plus gais que d'ordinaire, étrangement titubant.

« Mais je reste la fille aigrie, à moitié ivre -il faut bien avoir une excuse car il est hors de question qu'il soit dit que je suis totalement et foutument émue- qui tente tant bien que mal de faire de l'humour, de l'humour de célibataire certes, mais du comique tout de même ! Je ne vous souhaiterais pas tout le bonheur du monde, c'est beaucoup trop chiant si vous voulez mon avis, et –avec tout le respect que je te dois Gin'- tes colères noires et la mauvaise foi flagrante de Mr Potter, je crois, par chance, promettent de grands moments. Mais de l'amour, ça je vous en souhaite. Tellement. Ry' mon frère, courage, les rousses peuvent être infectes, surtout les Weasley, enfin La Potter maintenant… Encore une chose, par pitié, pour moi et pour le monde qui ne s'en portera que mieux, attendez encore un peu avec de commencer votre équipe de Quidditch perso !  
Je voulais être brève et voilà, je ne sais pas m'arrêter ! »

Hermione reprit son souffle et termina.

« Harry, Ginny, mes amis, vous êtes non seulement ma famille, mais aussi mon plus grand bonheur. Je place tellement d'espoir en votre 'vous'. Je vous aime. »

Le couple, attendri, enlaça Hermione et la remercia d'un énorme sourire.

Arthur, satisfait d'avoir enregistré ce beau moment, s'éloigna et lorsque Molly l'appela, lui lançant un regard suspicieux quant à l'objet qu'il maintenait serré dans sa paume, il se précipita vers son fils Ron, déposa la marchandise sur sa table et fila en vitesse rejoindre son petit cœur, une moue innocente sur le visage.

« - Joli discours Mione.

- Humpf.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les mariages ?

- Ce sont les mariages qui ne m'aiment pas Ron ! Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai mainte fois répété, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle d'un air agacé.

- Oh ! tu veux certainement parler de ta rengaine, 'ce n'est pas pour moi le mariage, l'amour, les enfants…blablabla il faudrait qu'un homme soit fou pour vouloir m'épouser blablabla… ?

- Dans mes souvenirs, je crois avoir utilisé les termes : complètement fou, dément et alliéné, si je ne m'abuse. »

Ron, parut amusé et lui sourit tendrement.

« - Enfin, à quand ton mariage, que je me prépare émotionnellement ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas là avec Lav' et tu le sais très bien. En parlant d'elle, je la vois qui perd patience, je lui avais promis une danse !

- Alors dépêche-toi de la rejoindre !

- Sûre ?

- Je peux vivre sans toi Weasley de malheur !

Sourire.

- Je t'aime Mione.

- Oui, oui.

- Ca te tuerait de répondre pour de vrai…

- Fais attention à ses pieds ! »

Ron se retourna et lui tira la langue, Hermione lui fit un signe de la main, moqueuse.

Le voyant de la batterie de la caméra toujours posée sur la table vira au rouge.

« - Alors Granger on tente d'oublier sa situation de délaissée dans l'alcool ? »

Hermione regarda l'homme qui venait de prendre la place vide qu'avait laissé Ron une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle retint de justesse son sourire appréciateur.

« - J'aurais du boire davantage si j'avais su que tu m'imposerais ta compagnie !

- Toujours aussi piquante.

- Toujours aussi bondissant ?

- Je te trouve assez joyeuse pour une célibataire déprimée Granger !

- Arrête avec Granger, Malefoy. Ca me rappelle inlassablement que…

- …c'est ton nom de jeune fille. Termina-t-il, taquin. »

Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois. Elle allait lui dire que ça lui rappelait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais la version de Malefoy avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de Malefoy justement.

« - J'ai cru pourtant comprendre que tu n'étais pas femme à époux… Granger.

- Tu écoutes mes conversations ?

Sourires.

- Tu danses ?

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

- Oui ou non ?

- Tu me dragues ? »

Drago eut un rire franc face au ton si sérieux de la jeune femme. Ses yeux pétillaient, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, deux ans précisément et c'était étonnant comme sa répartie et sa voix lui avait manquées, il s'en rendait compte à présent.  
Hermione s'étonna du rire qui s'échappa soudainement de la gorge blanche de l'ancien serpentard et tout en pointant du doigt les lèvres rosées de Drago elle répliqua, moqueuse :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Un sourire ? Non ! Tu ris ? »

Arthur était venu discrètement récupérer son jouet à images comme l'appelait sa femme pour faire un plan d'ensemble des invités et des danseurs.

Cela faisait à peine une minute que Drago serrait Hermione dans ses bras puissants, sentant une douce brûlure à chaque fois que leur corps se frôlaient, que celle-ci releva le menton de son épaule et chuchota assez fort pour que lui seul entende.

« - Collin ! »

Les yeux perçants de Drago se posèrent dans ceux chocolatés de la femme qu'il tenait encore plus fort contre lui, agacé qu'elle pense à un autre alors qu'elle dansait un corps à corps avec lui, Drago Malefoy. Perturbé et surtout vexé il lança :

« - Crivey ?

- Oui ! je veux une photo ! De toi et moi en train de danser ! Je veux un communiqué de presse sur cet évènement ! Mince ! Jamais là quand il faut celui-là ! »

Comprenant finalement la plaisanterie, le blond se radoucit et étira ses lèvres dans un charmant rictus. Il rapprocha des lèvres de celles pulpeuses de Hermione et chuchota, tout près à présent.

« - Tu m'amuses. »

Hermione, troublée, fixa les iris d'un gris bleu magnifique à l'intérieur desquels un certain elle ne savait quoi était bel et bien visible. D'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée et contrôlée alors que les lèvres de Drago se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes, elle sortit un faible mais amusant, « Je m'amuse tout seule aussi ! »

Plus qu'un centimètre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre jusqu'à ses reins.

« - Gamine. »

Plus qu'un demi-centimètre. Elle réprimait difficilement l'envie de le franchir.

« - Crétin »

Plus qu'un milimètre. Le voyant de la batterie de l'appareil électronique clignota dangereusement.

Plus que…Arthur pesta. Son jouet venait de s'éteindre.


	2. Chapter 2

- Dragoooo !

Le visage crispé, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, l'héritier Malefoy, reposa délicatement la photo moldue qu'il avait retiré du manteau de la cheminée pour l'examiner, tout en se demandant ce que la jeune femme pouvait encore lui reprocher. Hermione Granger était tout simplement la femme la plus anxieuse qu'il connaissait, et il aurait du s'attendre à ce que leur déménagement dans leur nouvel appartement ne soit pas une partie de plaisir.  
De la chambre à coucher au salon, le cri de la jeune femme résonnait très nettement aux oreilles du blond. Il risqua un « oui chérie ? » qui ne fut pas suffisant car Hermione pénétra brutalement dans la pièce emplie de cartons et autres papiers à bulles, droite, les dents serrées.

- C'est hors de question ! Hors-de-question ! Je n'en veux pas ! Comment ton père peut me faire ça, à moi ? N'ai-je pas fait des efforts ? Alors pourquoi t'offrir tous ces immondes bibelots empestant le sang et la magie noire !? Je n'en veux pas chez moi ! Et comment se fait-il que tout ce bric à brac poussiéreux est atterrit dans MA chambre à coucher ! HEIN ?

Drago examina les cheveux dressés de sa petite amie, ses joues rougies par la colère, et ne put s'empêcher de la désirer, aussi farouche fut-elle.

- Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ca ne marchera pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va habiter dans un de ces magasins louches où les articles se vendent sous cape ? Non, non, non ! Vraiment, non. Je suis exténuée, j'ai mis un temps fou à tout préparer pendant que Môsieur ne faisait je ne sais quoi et voilà que tu installes dans MA bibliothèque, réservée pour MES livres, TON affreux et maléfique héritage ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, parole d'Hermione Granger ! Je refu…

- Arrête mon cœur, calme-toi. Souffla Drago complètement agacé d'entendre sa future femme s'égosiller et perdre son sang froid pour si peu de choses.

- Mon père a cru bien faire, et je t'en prie, ne recommence pas à dire que tout est à toi, si c'est ta chambre, je vais être obligé de dormir sur le canapé et je…

- C'est aussi MON canapé, je l'ai choisi seule, puisque tu étais occupé…

- Très bien, et le paillasson tu l'as acheté seule aussi ? Que je sache si j'ai encore quelque part où dormir…

Les yeux d'Hermione lui lancèrent des éclairs et telle une furie, elle s'élança vers la porte d'entrée. Drago cru un instant qu'elle partait, trop énervée pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit et s'auto-exaspéra de son propre comportement. Elle avait les nerfs fragiles depuis l'annonce de leur emménagement à Saint Plotter et Weasmoche et lui ne faisait que de mettre du pus de bubobulb sur le feu ! Mais avant qu'il n'est pu amorcer une phrase d'excuse, Hermione ouvrit violemment la porte et lui hurla, furibonde :

- On n'a PAS de paillasson !

Elle claqua la porte, lui jeta un regard outré, comme si l'oubli de ce fait était impardonnable, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Drago entendit alors quelques pops signifiant que sa fiancée faisait disparaitre un à un, chaque objet de valeur de l'illustre famille Malefoy.

Malgré tout amusé par le comportement emporté de la jeune femme, il reprit son activité d'avant carnage et tapota frénétiquement la photo de ses beaux-parents sous le verre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de faire sortir du cadre les parents d'Hermione, mais ceux-ci restaient résolument en place, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Drago Malefoy n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler que ce cliché resterait éternellement tel quel et c'est avec insistance qu'il tapota le crâne de Jean Granger.

- Allez bouge abruti ! murmura le jeune Malefoy ! Bouge !

- C'est une photo moldue Malefoy ! Si tu attends que mon père te danse la polka, tu peux toujours patienter une ou deux éternités ! lui cria Hermione, toujours cloitrée dans son refuge, à l'autre bout du couloir !

- Comment sais-tu que je… ?

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans le salon, visiblement calmée, un sourire d'excuse au bord des lèvres.

- Parce que je sais que tu le fais toujours.

Elle encercla Drago par derrière, passant ses bras sur son ventre et posa délicatement sa joue contre l'omoplate de son futur époux. Elle inclina son visage et déposa un tendre baiser à travers la chemise blanche du jeune homme. Drago sourit à ce geste, elle était si impulsive, mais par Merlin, comme il aimait la voir revenir vers lui, câline.

Il se retourna et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi. Murmura la brune, en déposant un nouveau baiser, sur les lèvres minces de Drago Malefoy.

- Je sais et je t'aime tout autant, et tu es excusée femme. Répondit-il, taquin.

Satisfaite, Hermione se détacha doucement de l'étreinte chaude et retourna finir d'arranger LEUR chambre à coucher.

Drago reporta son regard sur la photo couleur du couple Granger.

- Bouge !

Il lança une pichenette à son beau-père, les sourcils froncés de concentration et d'incompréhension.

- Allez, bouge crétin !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Troisème OS de ma série Granger/Malefoy. Dans un registre quelque peu différent des deux premiers. Je vous laisse découvrir.**_

_**Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier, vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser une review, un message, ça fait un bien fou, ça motive, merci, merci.  
Bonne Lecture et accessoirement, bonnes fêtes de Pâques.  
**_**  
**_************************__  
_

Affolée. Dépassée. Respire, Hermione, respire. Tout va bien se passer. Ou c'est toi qui vas trépasser, je le sens. J'abandonne ces stupides exercices de relaxions de ma chère et tendre futur belle-mère. Que j'inspire, que j'expire, bras levé, jambe droit tendue, pied gauche arqué ou non, mon cœur ne peut pas battre plus lentement. Narcissa, vous savez où je le mets, votre Magicyoga. _« Vous êtes stressée ? Enceinte ? Magicyoga a la solution facile et instantanée pour une relaxation immédiate. Inspirez, expirez, souriez. »_ C'est cela, oui.  
C'est donc avec un sourire plus que crispé, une démarche raide, que je vais une nouvelle fois plisser de ma main la longue nappe blanche.  
« Seulement quelques invités mon amour, une cinquantaine tout au plus, une bagatelle. » Je me souviens du levé de sourcil sarcastique de Drago quand il m'avait gentiment demandé d'organiser ma première soirée en tant que fiancée Malefoy. Je le hais. D'ailleurs, où était-il cet abruti ? A peine amorçais-je un pas en direction des escaliers, que le bruit caractéristiques de plusieurs transplanages successifs se faisaient entendre dans le sublime jardin du sublime Manoir du tout aussi sublime Malefoy junior.

Grincement de dents. Et si je les laissais dehors ? Non, mauvaise Hermione.

Et ce sont des invités qui succèdent à d'autres invités. Je n'en connais pour la plupart, aucun, mais eux, visiblement me connaissent. Des « _Miss Granger_ » par-ci, des « _Hermiiiione, chériiiiie_ » par-là. Merlin, tuez-moi, la moitié n'est pas encore arrivée que déjà, ça pullule de partout, des vieux, des moins vieux, des femmes élégantes aux chignons sculptés, des hommes en trois pièces, des visages connus, Harry et Ginny ont eu à peine le temps de m'embrasser que Pansy me tirait déjà par la main pour je cite « _me présenter à sa tante Astride, merveilleuse créatrice en vogue _» de je ne sais quel accessoire de mode. Et des transplanages, toujours et encore. La salle au haut plafond, éclairée de lustres en cristal semble bourdonner de monde, de tintements de coupe de pétibulle, de rires charmeurs, de discussions discrètes. J'attrape un verre de boisson non alcoolisée, le vide d'une traite, cherche un deuxième verre, lorsque je recrache presque ma gorgée sur ma robe noire couture. Tout réside dans le presque, heureusement. La raison de ma stupeur ? Des petits êtres, là, devant moi. Pleins de petits êtres, que dis-je ! Des petits monstres, affreux, brailleurs, mon Dieu, Merlin, Maman, des enfants ! Je déteste les enfants, ça court, ça casse, ça fait des plis à la nappe blanche, en voulant se cacher sous la table. Des plis, non ! Parole d'Hermione Granger, cette nappe ne connaitra aucun pli ce soir.  
Cinquante trois invités, sans compter leur progéniture, le compte est bon. _Voyelle. Consonne_. Et voilà que je pars dans un délire de jeu télévisé moldu. Je sens alors une main sur ma hanche. Un souffle au creux de ma nuque. Drago.

- Où étais-tu ? Siffle-je entre mes dents.

- Sur les nerfs ma tendre ? Et laisse cette nappe tranquille veux-tu ? Me susurre-t-il. Langoureux.

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Je sens ses dents qui se referment affectueusement sur mon épaule dénudée. Et sa respiration fraiche sur la morsure. Seul geste tendre de la soirée, Malefoy oblige. Je le hais.

La soirée défile, les connaissances aussi, mon futur mari me présente. Entre chaque invité il me donne leur nom, statut mondain : homme d'affaire, homme politique, bon à connaître, bon à éviter… J'en ai déjà assez, il est vingt trois heures, le repas vient de se terminer. Drago sent que je suis épuisée, il n'a pas ôté sa main de ma cuisse du diner, l'amour. Deux elfes de maison viennent débarrasser la table alors que deux autres emmènes les enfants se mettre au lit, ils ne tiennent plus debout et la soirée n'est pas encore terminée.  
Ron est là. Voyez comme je saute du coq à l'âne. Il s'approche, s'installe à côté de moi, prend ma main dans la sienne et pour peu, je ne m'aperçois pas de celle de Drago qui se crispe sur ma peau.

- Je vous laisse.

Je soupire. Je le suis du regard, il franchit les portes en bois vernies, se retourne et me fixe froidement. C'est tout lui, du feu au glaçon, en une seconde. Il me hait parfois, je le sais.  
Une heure, deux heures passent. Il n'est pas revenu. Ron est parti depuis longtemps, avec lui, la totalité des invités. J'ai du plus remercier, serrer des mains, embrasser, sourire ce soir que tout au long de ma vie. Blaise et Sara, son épouse, restant pour la nuit, me saluent et me souhaitent une bonne nuit.

Je souffre. Je quitte un escarpin. L'autre. Je ne sens plus mes pieds. D'un coup de baguette, j'éteins les centaines de bougie flottantes dans l'air et c'est dans le noir le plus complet que je monte les escaliers de marbre. J'arrive dans la chambre que je partage avec Drago.

- Lumos.

Personne. Chambre vide. Lit intact. Froid. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, pas que je sois triste. Je suis simplement très sensible ces temps-ci. Et il me manque. Donc je pleure. Logique. Comme ce matin, quand j'ai cassé ma biscotte et que j'ai fondu en larmes. Normal vous dis-je. J'entends un bruit venant de la chambre adjacente à la notre. Mes pas me guident dans le couloir. Je pousse la porte de quelques centimètres. Une lueur étrange s'émane de la pièce. Ca ne provient pas d'une baguette magique, non c'est beaucoup plus doux, éclaté. J'entends des chuchotements. Sa Voix.  
Je n'hésite pas, je rentre sur la pointe des pieds, silencieuse. Des Lucioles. Cette lumière, se sont des lucioles qui volent très lentement et dans un calme absolu autour d'un berceau. Drago est là, penché au dessus de Marisle, la petite fille de Blaise et Sara. Il murmure une berceuse. Je m'approche encore et vient me caler dans les bras de mon amoureux. Elle dort. Si belle.  
Je sens le regard de Drago sur moi. Ses lèvres effleurent ma joue.

- Je veux le même, mais avec ta bouche, tes yeux, ton nez, tes fossettes. Je veux le même avec mon nom.

J'incline mon visage de façon à encrer mes yeux dans ceux de Drago où brûle une flamme d'envie, d'amour.

- Attend encore un peu. 7 mois. Tu pourras ?

Ses yeux se troublent. Je recueille de mes lèvres, une goutte salée, une autre.

- Je t'aime.


End file.
